kado terindah dari Tuhan
by ReiyKa
Summary: DELETED SCENE in anime (wished for). Setidaknya, mungkin, Lelouch, adalah kado terindah dari Tuhan untuk C.C.. walaupun, hanya sementara... sebelum Tuhan mengambilnya kembali dari monster yang tidak akan pernah termakan usia seperti C.C. (for infantrum challenge: date become). complete


_Code Geass_ bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini hanyalah imajenasi saya yang muncul ketika nonton _Code Geass: Lelouch of rebellion_.

* * *

><p><em>For Infantrum Challenge Date Becomes Your Fate<em>

_16 Desember—Saya akan membuat fic bergenre Spiritual serta Romance dan fic tersebut menggunakan second person POV._

* * *

><p>Kau menatap pemuda dengan wajah tampan bagaikan boneka itu. Tanganmu rasanya tidak mampu untuk menahan desakan untuk membelai helaian rambut hitam yang terlihat amat halus itu, bahkan sebelum kau sempat melakukannya, sebuah senyuman manis terbentuk di bibirmu, membuat paras anggunmu semakin cantik dan bersinar cerah.<p>

Dia, Lelouch Lamperouge—nama palsu, kau jelas tahu itu. Bahkan sejak pertama kali kau melihatnya dulu, kau sudah jelas tahu itu, C.C.. Nama pemuda itu bukanlah Lelouch Lamperouge, tapi Lelouch vi Britannia.

Dia adalah putra pertama dari sahabat baikmu dengan pria dingin yang kau benci. Matanya sama persis dengan pria itu dan rambutnya mengingatkanmu pada sosok sahabatmu yang sudah lama meninggal. Dan sejujurnya, kau benci pada mata itu.

Kenapa?

Karena hanya dengan menatap mata ungu indah itu, kau mampu melupakan hasratmu untuk segera pergi dari dunia ini. Panggil hasrat bodohmu itu sebagai keinginan untuk mati secepatnya, Lelouch jelas telah membuat dirimu memiliki keinginan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi, supaya kalian bisa menjalani kehidupan fana ini berdua saja, selamanya.

Kau menarik napas panjang, berusaha untuk melupakan pikiran bodoh yang selalu muncul itu. Apakah ini semacam hukuman dari Tuhan karena kau sudah teralu sering mengharapkan kematian? Kau seharusnya sadar, apapun perasaan yang kau miliki terhadap pemuda yang _jauh _lebih muda darimu itu, semuanya tidak akan pernah terkabul.

Lelouch akan mati termakan usia, meninggalkan dirimu yang akan tetap muda di zaman yang terus berganti.

C.C., kau sangat bodoh! (Setidaknya kau sudah jelas tahu bahwa suara itu selalu terngiang di telingamu).

Namun, kau selalu berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Bahkan, kau mulai memikirkan harapan bodoh, harapan agar suatu saat nanti Lelouch bisa berubah menjadi _monster_ sepertimu juga, _monster_ yang tidak akan pernah bisa mati walau apapun yang terjadi.

Tuhan jelas sedang mencoba mempermainkanmu. Sejak kapan Tuhan membiarkanmu bahagia? Kau sama sekali tidak dicintai sejak dulu, dimanfaatkan, dibuang dan ditinggalkan begitu saja sendirian! Dan sekarang, Tuhan berniat mempermainkanmu lagi dengan menyelipkan perasaan aneh bernama cinta...

Bah! Sejak kapan kau memiliki perasaan aneh yang disebut cinta? Kau bahkan tidak pernah merasakannya, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu? Bahkan, Tuhan telah merusak logika pikirmu, membuat harapan-harapan tidak masuk akan muncul lagi! Seperti harapan untuk dicintai lagi...

_Tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa mencintaimu, C.C.!_

Kau harus mulai mengulang kata-kata itu lagi sekarang! Jangan pernah mempercayai hal yang tidak terlihat seperti itu, Tuhan jelas hanya membuat lukisan indah yang membius matamu! Tidak lebih!

Karena itulah, sebaiknya kau mulai melenyapkan perasaan bodoh ini sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tidak. Tuhan tidak mencintaimu, kau tahu itu! Dia tidak akan berbaik hati untuk membiarkanmu bahagia dengan Pangeran tampan yang terbuang itu. _Tidak akan pernah_, C.C.!

Sekarang, kau harus mulai memaksa iris hijaumu terbuka! Kau harus bangun dari semua mimpi ini, C.C.!

Kau membuka matamu sekarang dan masih menatap sosok pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas di hadapanmu itu. Wajahnya terlihat amat tenang, seakan melupakan bahwa dia baru saja melakukan berbagai hal jahat.

Sadarilah, C.C., kau adalah biang di balik segalanya!

Jika kau tidak mengikat kontrak dengan Lelouch... jika kau tidak memberikannya sebuah kutukan bernama Geass... dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal jahat seperti yang selama ini dia lakukan di balik topeng Zero! Dia akan menjalani kehidupan normalnya sebagai manusia _biasa _dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan gadis _normal_ lainnya, bukannya _monster_ mengerikan seperti kau!

Kau yang telah menjebaknya, merantainya dalam takdir menyakitkan itu.

Kau tahu kenyataannya, Marianne vi Britannia, wanita yang dibela oleh Lelouch sebagai alasannya untuk menghancurkan Britannia masih hidup, namun kau sengaja tidak memberitahu Lelouch. Kenapa? Karena kau ingin bersamanya! Kau ingin merantai Lelouch dalam kontrak kalian, membuat pemuda itu menjauh dari kehidupan bosannya yang memuakkan.

Apakah perasaan cemburumu pada puluhan gadis yang menyukai Lelouch juga terlibat dalam hal ini?

Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kau teralu takut untuk mengakui itu semua.

Kau berdosa, C.C.! Jelas, kau yang paling berdosa dalam semua ini!

Dan sekarang, kau mulai mengharapkan agar pemuda itu membalas perasaanmu? Yang benar saja!

"Lelouch," panggilmu pelan. Pemuda itu tetap diam, pulas dalam tidurnya.

Kau tersenyum dengan perasaan lirih. "Terima kasih atas segala hal yang telah kau lakukan! Terima kasih karena kau tidak membenci salju putih yang telah melupakan segalanya! Dan..." Kau diam sebentar, menatap pemuda tanpa cacat di hadapanmu. "Maaf atas segalanya." Kau menghapus senyum dari wajahmu dan beranjak berdiri, meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Namun, langkahmu terhenti ketika kau mendengar suara samar yang memanggil namamu. Kau diam dan berbalik lagi menatap pemuda dengan rambut hitam halus itu.

"Lelouch? Kau terbang..."

Dan kalimatmu jelas terputus ketika kau melihat bibir Lelouch terbuka, menggumamkan namamu pelan.

"C.C..."

Matamu melebar, terkejut dengan apa yang barusan kau dengar.

Dia membisikkan namamu! _Dia membisikan namamu dalam tidurnya!_

Lelouch mengigaukan dirimu, C.C.!

"Jangan pergi dariku..." Suara rendah itu terdengar lagi. Dan apakah hanya bayanganmu saja bahwa kau mendengarnya dengan intonasi nada lembut, bukan sadis khas Zero yang sudah hapal kau dengar?

Dan hatimu diam-diam menjeritkan rasa bahagia walaupun kau tetap memasang wajah datarmu seperti biasa.

Apakah Lelouch berusaha mempermainkanmu sekarang? Apakah pemuda itu hanya berpura-pura mengigau untuk melihat reaksimu?

Begitu mengecek bahwa Lelouch memang masih tidur, kau tidak dapat menahan senyuman lembut yang otomatis sudah terbentuk di wajah cantikmu. Kau melangkah mendekat ke sosok itu. Jemarimu perlahan menyentuh helaian rambut hitam itu, menyibakkan sehingga kau bisa melihat dahi Lelouch. Kau menundukkan kepalamu dan mencium dahinya lembut.

"Terima kasih, Raja Penyihir!"

Setidaknya, sekali ini saja... untuk pertama kalinya kau berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Karena Tuhan yang bersikap tidak adil dengan menjadikanmu monster telah mengirimkan pemuda itu tepat ke hadapanmu. Pemuda yang kembali mampu menghadirkan warna-warni kehidupan di sekelilingmu, pemuda yang menerimamu apa adanya, pemuda yang menjadi hadiah terindah yang pernah kau miliki.

Ya... sebuah hadiah kecil yang hanya bisa kau nikmati sesaat, sebelum Tuhan nantinya akan mengambil hadiah kecilmu itu lagi dari sisimu.

* * *

><p>~selesai<strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>a.n. <strong>ini pertama kalinya saya buat cerita dalam 2nd pov. setting ceritanya diambil di season satu animenya, sesudah si Lelocuh nyelamatin C.C. dari tangan Mao. malem abis itu deh pokoknya.  
>terima kasih kepada yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini. dan terakhir... berkenan mereview? ;)<p> 


End file.
